


Chaos and Destruction: A Christmas Story

by TheKinkExpress



Series: Chaos and Destruction [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Christmas Fluff, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dark Clint Barton, Dark Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Paddling, Should probably have more tags, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkExpress/pseuds/TheKinkExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story to my other work 'Chaos and Destruction: A Tony Stark Story'</p>
<p>Clint wants to celebrate christmas and who Are Tony to deny him that, specially when Tony have the best gifts to give his family.<br/>Rocket and Groot likes their gift from Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better than expected

**Author's Note:**

> Should've posted this before christmas but being a giant procrastinator, I didn't.  
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Merry Late Christmas and Happy new Years.
> 
> A chapter to the main story might take a day or forever to write cause i can't write for shit and is lazy as fuck.  
> All mistakes are my own and I take responsibility, altho very reluctantly.

Tony hates christmas. Well it's more that he hates that only “good people gets present” and that people try hide their motive and disappointment with ‘ It not about receiving, it's about giving’.

 

And let's not forget ‘Have you been a good boy/girl this year?? Do you deserve getting presents from Santa?’.

To discriminate against “bad people” is like saying you can't be who you are. 

And that pissed him of the most.

 

Clint knew all this but had still demanded that they would celebrate christmas.

He was dead set on the idea to get Tony to change his mind, and would use whatever trick needed.

 

‘Tony, come on. It’ll be fun and you get to spend some quality time with your family. You might be the devil reincarnated but you still love your family.’ Clint said.

 

Tony was still not onboard with the idea so Clint had to step up his game.

‘ We get stay in bed until noon then wear pj’s all day” Clint said in a final attempt to get Tony to change his decision.

 

“Let’s Celebrate Christmas!” Tony immediately said and speed off to get everything set up. Tony had a weak spot for Clint in his pj’s. (Don’t know why, it just is ok?)

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

  
  


“So now that dinner is done and eaten, its time for the gifts right?” Tony asked.

 

“Yes” He got from the 3 people with him, all in different languages.

 

The gifts were quickly distributed and it was only 2 gifts were left under the tree.

One where for Groot and Rocket, and the other one were for Clint, both from Tony.

 

“Go ahead and open them. I think yo guys will be very… errrm…. joyfull.”

Tony said and gave them to them.

 

Rocket was the fastest to open his and Groots.

“YASSS. Omg this is amazing. Thanks Dad!!”

“I am groot”

Inside the box, was a set of Avengers dolls, all in various stages of distress and deadness. Inside was also a note that said ‘Let’s make this reality!’.

 

Diverting his attention, Tony looked at Clint who was looking inside his box with a devilish grin and a smile as huge as the moon.

Inside his laid a ring with a mini arc reactor as a gemstone, a miniature bow and arrow with a note that said 'Bigger awaits' and another little wrapped box with a sticker that said ‘Open Later’.

 

Noticing that Tony was looking, Clint leaned in to kiss him. 

 

Then Tony whispered the thing that made all of this even more perfect for Clint, ‘ _10 min, upstairs. Hands and knees and your gift in you. No touching what’s mine and legs and hand in leather bound._ ’

Tony knew Clint got what he mean and saw the excitement in his eye.

 

“I am going to bed now, so i wish you two a merry Christmas and a good night” Clint said and walked to the elevator with his gifts.

 

'This is better than i thought i would be' Tony thought as Clint walked away.

  
  


-To be Continued-


	2. A bump in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint get's excited, maybe a bit to excited and are teached a lesson before he get's to enjoy what christmas with Tony truly entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly long wait. Due to some things i needed to take time off from everything to just get myself back to wanting to do things again.   
> So im back, but don't expect to much. I do want to finish this side story and the main but i may take a while...
> 
>  
> 
> But enjoy this shameless fic of pure smut. ;)

Clint felt his cock swell in his pants with every step as he ran to his and Tony’s room.  
His excitement radiating of him as he moved.

 

Reaching their room, he quickly undress and opened his other present.  
Inside the box lay a steel butt plug. It had an arc reactor on the flat end and engravings of bows and arrows on the steel. His half erect cock shoot to full mast in a matter of seconds when he laid eyes on the note under it in the box.   
‘A piece of us both for you to keep me inside with. Not a day will go by without you knowing who you belong to.’

 

A quick glance at the alarm clock told him he had 6 min until Tony got here and started getting ready for his husband.  
He made quick of getting his things in order, the leather cuff were fasten on his arms and ankles and ankles were secured to the bedpost. He spit on three of his fingers and quickly pushed the first inside his tight entrance, even after such along time with Tony he was tight as a virgin.  
Soon he had three fingers deep inside of him and when he deemed himself stretched ‘enough’ he pushed the butt plug into his tight heat. The stretch, while painful to most, were among the best to Clint. He rarely stretched himself for Tony’s huge cock.

 

When the plug, past the wides part (5 inches) and slide in place he exhaled loudly and checked the time. 1 min until Tony’s due to arrive.  
He moves as fast as possible into the right position and fasten the leather cuff on his wrists to the bed post by the headboard.  
Taking a moment to catch his breath he heard sounds from the livingroom. Tony were saying goodnight to Rocket and Groot and soon his steps was heard echoing in the corridor to their bedroom.

 

Casting a quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand he saw 10min was up just as the door knob turned.

 

“What a beauty you are! I’m starting to like christmas more and more. Did you see the look on Groot’s and Rocket’s faces when they got their gifts? I’m so lucky to have them in my life again. And let's not forget about you dear husband.” said Tony as he entered and undressed.

 

He could feel Clint’s impatiens and he got a devil’s smirk on his face. His boy had not learnt his lesson ‘Patience is key to bliss’. While they were married and equals, in the bedroom Tony was in charged and he did not like when Clint was impatience and thought he had much say in what happened to him. 

 

This was a splendid time to reteach his precious boy who decides what.  
He went to their playroom which was connected to their bedroom and collected a paddle.  
He made his way back to their room and turned his hungry eyes on his husbands rear.

 

He pushed on the butt plug a few times and he heard Clint moan.  
He did this a few more times before removing his hands from the man. He could hear Clint’s displeasure at being denied pleasure and he was rewarded with a hard smack to his left buttcheek.

 

“Dear, is that what I thought you? Being ungrateful for the pleasure I give you and thinking you have right to more than I grant you?” Tony said, putting extra disappointment in his voice to guilt trip Clint.

 

“N..oo, Master. I’m sorry, Master, won’t happen again. Please punish me Master, correct my mistake.” Clint said in a small voice, although arousal could be heard. 

 

“What do you say? 20 strokes with the paddle? Sounds good right? Don't forget to count and thank me!” Said Tony.

 

“Yes Master. I won't forget again Master”

 

“Good”

 

*Smack*

 

“One. Thank you Master”

 

*Smack*

 

“Two, Thank you Master”

 

*Smack* *Smack

 

“Three. Thank you Master”

 

“Four. Thank you Master”

 

*Smack*

 

“FIVE. Thank you Master” Clint shouted. The extra hard hit getting him by surprise.

 

In quick succession six hits lands on his butt.  
By this point Clint is a sobbing mess.

 

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* 

 

“Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen. Thank you Master.”

 

“You’re doing so good. Just two more babe.”

 

*Smack* *SMACK*  
“Nineteen. TWENTY. Thank you Master for correcting me!” said Clint.

 

“You were so good my boy. You took it so well. Didn’t come without permission like a good boy.” said Tony consoling his mess of a husband.

 

“I was good? I didn’t mess up again?” Clint asked, relief could clearly be seen washing over him. He knew he was bad and he didn't want Tony to be mad at him.

 

“The best. You own up to your mistakes like a very good boy. And you know what good boys get? Rewards.”

-To Be Continued-


	3. Back on track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint get his reward and an early morning well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a burst of inspiration so 2 chapters in 2 days!! :D
> 
> I really should get a beta but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment because I love your opinions on things.

Tony grabbed the end of the plug and pulled it out, paying little to no attention to the gasps of surprise from Clint.  
He placed it on the bed beside them and lined his cock up with his boy’s entrance before stopping.

 

He let his hands roam over Clints red ass, really enjoying the moans and incoherent mumbling from Clint who was too lost in blissful pleasure.  
Tony undressed himself and spit in his hand, and stroked his cock a few times.

 

Without more ado, he pressed his impressive erection into Clint's slackened hole, stopping when he heard Clint inhale sharply and stiffen in what could only be pleasured pain. Tony closed his eyes, his fingers clenching tightly around Clint’s thighs, trying to stop himself from just thrusting in, the tightness around the head of his cock was driving him insane. Once the tenseness eased up, he eased in a little more, moaning and biting into Clint’s shoulder, realizing his little husband minx was doing it on purpose. "If you don't stop I'm going to come before we even start," Tony hissed out, causing Clint to laugh breathlessly.

 

Tony thrust the rest of the way in, causing Clint to curse loudly and fisted his hands in the bedsheets as he remained buried within the tight heat that was Clint. The feeling of him all around him was indescribable. Sweat was trickling down both their bodies, Tony leaned down and kissed the arc reactor tattoo at Clints shoulder urgently, before abruptly pulling out and then driving back home, groaning in ecstasy as Clint screamed into the sheets as pleasure wracked his frame again and again. "Harder, Tony, more," Clint rasped, his untouched member had began to ache as Tony relentlessly tortured him using his prostrate.

 

Gasps and moans was the only thing being heard in the room.

 

“Oh Me, baby.So tight, barely fit inside you. I’m so close baby.” moand Tony between two particularly hard thrusts.

 

“Oh my God, Oh Tony. Me too, im sooo close. Please can I come?!!”

 

“Not yet baby, not yet!” grunted Tony as he came deep inside of Clint.  
He continued thrusting a few more times before allowing Clint his release.

 

Tony slumped on Clint’s back before he slowly pulled out, making sure not a single drop of his cum left Clint.   
He quickly picked the plug up and pushed it into Clint’s tight heat.  
He then uncuffed Clints hands and ankles from the bed but left the cuffs on his body.  
Clints arms gave out and fell face first onto the bed.Tony easily rolled him over on his back and cuffed his wrists together. He did the same with the ankles and put a pillow under his head.

 

With a kiss on the head Tony left the bed, picking the paddle up as he went.  
He walked into their playroom and put it in the used bin to be cleaned later.  
On his way out he saw Clint’s collar on the dresser by the door.  
He picked it up and left the room.

 

Back in with Clint he saw his husband’s eyes were closed.  
He sat on the bed beside Clint and stroke the side of his husbands face.  
Slowly opened Clint his eyes and looked up at Tony, his Master.

 

“Love, raise your head a bit. Can’t have you without your collar too long.” Said Tony in a very soft voice.

 

Doing as he been told Clint lift his head and Tony fastened the collar around his neck.   
A sound of relief was heard from Clint and his eyes shone of delight.  
His collar was like a safety blanket to him, proof of Tony owning him, not that it was needed a lot.

 

Letting his head hit the pillow Clint felt wonderful.  
He had his husband, Master, inside of him and his mark upon his neck, his hands and feet tied like Tony   
He couldn't picture a better way to celebrate christmas.

 

“Babe, sleep some. I’m not going anywhere. Enjoy your gifts and I’ll watch over you.” Said Tony with a kiss to Clint’s lips and forehead.  
Clint closed his eyes at that and soon his breath evened out.

 

Moving Clint some more, he got him under the covers so he wouldn’t be cold.  
Feeling a bit tired himself he pulled the covers away a bit and slide in beside him.  
He moved Clints head from the pillow onto his chest and closed his eyes. Soon slipping away to dreamland.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Waking up beside his Master, his Tony is one of the greatest things to occur in Clint’s life.  
The warmth radiating from Tony and the safeness he feels being spooned by Tony is some of the things he never wanna not be able to feel.

 

“Morning, Sunshine. Slept good?” said Tony and kissed Clint on the shoulder.

 

“Like a baby, like always when i'm in your arms. What time is it?” asked Clint, turning to face Tony who had ended up being big spoon during their sleep.

 

“It’s 4am. I’m glad to hear that. Wanna get up or have round two of last night?” 

 

“Hmm, definitely round two, Wanna be full of you all day.” was Clint’s response.   
Clint had a bit of obsession with being filled with his Masters fluids his wonderfully enormous cock released.  
Being reminded of his Masters fluids made Clint space out a bit and have a flashback.

 

Upon seeing this, Tony chuckled and rolled Clint onto his back.  
He uncuffed his ankles and wrists from each other and instead cuffed left wrist with left ankle and right wrist with right ankle.

 

Feeling his body being moved brought Clint out of his flashback, although with some flushed cheeks.

 

Tony positioned himself between Clint’s widespread legs and leaned forward to catch his boy’s lips in a kiss.  
Clint and Tony fought briefly for dominance but Clint quickly relinquished his attempts.  
Tony was an expert at where to push and where to lik when it came to Clint and soon Clint was a gooey mess under him. Neither Clint or Tony needed air but they were still used to fake breath after so many years of pretending so they let up for air after a few minutes of snogging.

 

Moving his attention somewhere else, Tony found his eyes glued to Clint’s ass and the red marks on their. A few centuries ago he found a way to make his marks last on his beloved and not fade in a minute, like they did if anyone other than him hurt Clint.

 

Tony cerest Clints ass and pushed on the plug still lodged deep inside of Clint.   
Moans slipped past Clint’s lips, Tony pushed a little harder.   
Doing this for a few minutes got Clint’s cock very interested in being erect.  
Pre-cum gathered at the tip.

 

Deciding that Clint was redo Tony removed the plug after coating his own hard cock with spit and thrusted right into the hilt.  
All the (unnecessary) air was pushed out of Clints lungs and he gasped at the forceful insertion.

 

Tony set a punishing pace and hit Clints prostate every time.

 

“So tight, so fucking impossible tight you are!”grunted Tony between his hard thrusts.  
As a response to that clenched Clint and made him even more tight.

 

No long after Tony spilled inside of Clint and slumped on Clint’s front.  
When Tony softened he slipped out and replace himself with the plug again.

 

Tony rolled of Clint and moved around the bed, unfastening the cuffs from another and pulling Clint close to his body.

 

Tony’s hand landed on Clint’s ass and began playing with the plug.

 

A few minutes later Clint gasped out,  
“Please can I come? Please Master?!”

 

“Of course darling, you’ve been so good. Cum for me!” said Tony and Clint did just as he asked and came between their bodies.

 

Not wanting anything to go to waist, Tony scoped up Clint’s cum and brought it to his face. Clint liked every last ounce of cum of Tony’s hand and rested his head on Tony’s arm.

 

“Time to leave the bed now?” asked Tony with a chuckle.

 

“Okay” Clint said and was dragged out of bed by Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be intressted in me writing a story about Clints flashback, or?!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and share your thoughts! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter may take a day or forever to write cause I can't write for shit.


End file.
